1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poles, such as for parking meters, that are reinforced to prevent theft, and an apparatus and method for anchoring the parking meter poles in concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of coins from parking meters has become a serious problem in many cities. Thieves have gotten around previous anti-theft devices by sawing through the pole holding the meter, and taking the meter's head, coins and all, with them. In some cities, there have been large numbers of "decapitated" parking meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 265,106, issued on Sep. 26, 1882, to Robert Bristow Lee, discloses a device for forming lattice pillars, in which wire is wrapped around a cylindrical object in a spiral pattern. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that the hard-facing is welded to the pole in vertical strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,547, issued on Jan. 26, 1932, to Victor F. Hammel, discloses a cylindrical structure, in which a post or pole is supported by helically arranged bars or rods. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that the hardfacing is welded to the pole in vertical strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,531, issued on Oct. 31, 1967, to George H. Watson, discloses a frangible connector assembly for stanchions, poles, and standards, which may be used in parking meter poles, in which an anchoring bolt is embedded in concrete. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the anchoring tubes are attached to the concrete by epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,529, issued on Aug. 3, 1976, to Walter F. McNeil, discloses reinforced tubular metallic materials, having recesses cut along their outer surfaces, into which graphite fiber strips are inserted. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it a hardening compound, rather than graphite fiber, is applied over the surface of the parking meter poles, rather than in recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,406, issued on Jan. 22, 1991, to B. Drew Winsor, discloses an anti-theft parking meter anchoring device, for anchoring a parking meter head to the top of a support post, by means of a locking pin that passes through transverse holes in the bottom of the parking meter head and the top of the support post. The instant invention is distinguishable, as it uses welding to secure the parking meter head on the support post, and does not require a locking pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,774, issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to Alfred D. Commins, discloses an adjustable support system for joining structural members, in which a threaded rod is secured in concrete by grout or epoxy. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it tubes or rods are welded to the base plate, need not be threaded, and in a preferred embodiment have hollow interiors to allow more effective bonding to the hardened epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,228, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, to Tom Lucas, discloses parking meter assemblies designed to prevent theft of coins in the parking meters, by means of reinforced steel sheets around the coil receptacle. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it reinforces the pole to which the head of the parking meter is attached, and strengthens the connection of the pole to the head by welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,262, issued on Sep. 15, 1998, to Gordon A. Nagle, discloses a post and a method of emplacing the post in concrete. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it uses epoxy to bind the metal cylinders in the base plate to a concrete surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,387, issued on Oct. 27, 1998, to Allan P. Henderson and Miller B. Patrick, discloses a pier foundation under high unit compression, in which metal rods are embedded in concrete, but without the use of epoxy, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,540, issued on Mar. 9, 1999, to Jerome Neil Morstein, discloses a utility pole base pan with drain, involving the embedding of metal bolts in concrete, without the use of epoxy, as in the instant invention.
Canadian Patent No. 885,158, issued on Nov. 9, 1971, to Joseph D. George, discloses a matter of installing poles in a concrete surface, in which grout is used rather than epoxy.
French Patent No. 2,624,903, published on Jun. 23, 1989, to Louis Daniel Champy and Christian Biaille, discloses a reinforced concrete base unit for a one-piece pylon, again involving the embedding of metal in concrete without the use of epoxy.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, will be seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.